sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Help
Comment here any questions you have. An admin will assist you as soon as possible. Please make sure that your question isn't already answered in the FAQ. FAQ: Adding Things How do I make a page? Go up to the top right of the wiki. You should see a button labeled Contribute. Click it and select "Add a Page" from the drop-down list. After you name your page, a new page will appear! You can then edit the page. How do I edit a page? At the top left of every page, there should be a big button reading "Edit". Just click the button! The editor will open. You can make any changes you like, (within rules), then press "Publish". How do I add pictures? You must be logged in to add pictures to a page. After that, open up the page you want to put a picture in. Then, go over to the right side and click "Photo". Either choose a picture already on the wiki, or click upload at the top to use one from your computer. Choose the size, position and caption of your picture and click Add Photo. Please make sure that all pictures follow the Rules. How do I add a video? You must be logged in to add a video to a page. Open the page you want to put a video in. Go over to the right side of the page and click "Video". Enter the full URL from a supported site (such as YouTube). Your video should appear. Please make sure that all videos follow the Rules. I saw that someone had posted a sound file of their character's voice on a page. How do I do that? First, find somebody to voice act your character, or voice act yourself. Record the voice act with a program such as Windows Sound Recorder or Scratch Sound Recorder. Change your sound file to an .ogg file using a site such as Zamzar. Then upload your sound file as a ''Photo ''(not a Video), then add it just as you would a regular picture. Please make sure that all voice clips follow the Rules. How do I add a category? At the bottom of every page, there will be a bar containing existing categories, as well as a button reading "Add category". To add a category, click the button, type in the name of the desired category, press Enter, then click Save. I accidentally added a category to my page, and now I can't remove it! Help! Don't worry. To remove a category, just open up the page like you were editing it normally. Go to the sidebar. There should be a "Categories" section. Mouse over the category you want to remove and click the trash can button. Then click Publish. Is it okay to make new categories? Go ahead! However, try not to make double categories (for example, Cat and Cats). Try to look around and see if there's already a category that suits your needs first, before making one. Excess categories may be deleted. I want to edit a Shame Board page, but it won't let me! Why?? Probably, you're not signed into an account. Shame Board pages are semi-protected by default because of the large amounts of spam and vandalism they tend to recieve. Wiki Features What is "Wiki Activity"? Wiki Activity is where you can see the latest changes to pages and profiles on the wiki! What is "Chat"? Chat is a place where you can... well... chat with other members of the wiki. You cannot use Chat unless you are logged in. Regular rules apply to Chat. What is the "Forum"? It's exactly what it sounds like. Here, you can create topics on any subject... unless it's against the rules. Rules and Regulations I heard that there are rules, but I don't know what they are. Where are they? The rules can be found here. I accidentally broke a rule! What do I do? Should you accidentally break a rule, the best course of action would be to go to an admin and ask them to help you undo the damage. You should also apologize to any people that you may have insulted. Another user is breaking the rules! What should I do? Go to an admin and tell them about the rule-breaking. Even if you are not sure if they are breaking a rule or not, it is still best to inform an admin anyway. There are no penalties for reporting users, unless you persist in reporting falsely over and over on purpose. An anonymous user is breaking the rules! What can be done? Tell an admin. Anonymous users can be banned by IP address if they need to be. I think one of the admins is breaking the rules... What do I do? The answer depends on which admin is breaking rules. In most cases, you can go to a higher-level admin and talk to them about it. The higher-level admin will then make a decision. If you believe that the owner is behaving poorly, you may speak to her about it, but there's no guarantee that she will change. I got punished for something that I didn't do/wasn't breaking the rules! If possible, go to a higher-level admin than the one that punished you. Calmly explain why your actions weren't breaking the rules. The higher-level admin will make a decision. You may also speak to the owner about a decision that she has made. I got banned unfairly! What can I do? In most cases, permabanned users will be given an alternative contact option to contact an admin if they believe they have been treated unfairly. If you did not recieve a contact option, you may also contact them on a different wiki. I didn't get banned, but my character got moved to the shame board! Can I get my character back? It's possible, but unlikely. Contact an admin for assistance in this case. Admins and Adminship I want to be an admin! How can I achieve this honor? First, you must be at least 13 years old. Sorry kids. (Wikia's rules state that... well... you need to be 13 to hold an account at all, and while there are many who break those rules, it would reflect badly on the wiki for the admins to do so.) Secondly, you must correctly fill out the Administrator Application. Thirdly, you must pass inspection by admins. If you have a record of being disruptive and ignoring rules, you will not recieve admin rights. Category:Help and Rules